Opposites Attract!
by Parisa01
Summary: A loud, talkative and cheerful girl and a quiet boy who keeps to himself most of the time, what are the odds of them falling in love? Naruto's twin sister, Kumiko Uzumaki moves to Tokyo and reunites with her actual parents and her twin brother. Leaving the sorrowful and difficult life behind her, she starts a new life but will it be just as difficult? SasukeXOC Alternate Universe


Hi guys! This is my first ever out of universe Naruto Fanfic! I hope you guys like it!

 **Opposites Attract!**

 **Name: Kumiko Uzumaki**

 **Nickname: 'Miko' 'Red Naga Viper'**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5ft 10in**

 **Appearance: Fair skin, oval shaped face, blue eyes, long eyelashes, perfectly shaped eyebrows with a soft arch, small nose, rosy cheeks and rosy full lips and bright red straight hair up to her mid-thigh. She has a slender body but with a feminine build. She looks exactly like Kushina except from the eyes.**

 **Personality: Sweet, loving, cheerful, sassy, impulsive, talkative, stubborn, short tempered like her mother, but respectful, calm, loyal and devoted like her father.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome home, Kumiko**

Kumiko was at Konoha airport and stood in one of the bathrooms. She stood in front of a full sized mirror and looked at herself. The red haired teen felt very restless from the 8-hour flight.

She wore a tight dark red jumper, black skater skirt with a brown belt, tights, black thigh stockings and heeled ankle boots which made her look 3 inches taller. Around her neck was a black snood, and Kumiko also wore an oversized dark grey thick cardigan. She had these hoop earrings and wearing her cuff piercings too. On her lips was a dark shade of red lipstick. Her hair was also left out. On Kumiko's shoulder was a small satchel with her passport and tickets in them. Also with her was a suitcase with some essentials she needed on the plane.

The 17 year-old exited the bathroom and walked towards the baggage claim. A member of staff in the airport helped her to get her 3 suitcases off the machine as they were large and too heavy for her. She thanked him and pushed the suitcase trolley.

Kumiko got to the arrivals hall which was a huge hall with people standing around waiting for their family and their friends to arrive. She looked around to find her the person picking her up who was pretty easy to see since like her, she had bright red hair.

Kushina and her husband stood together and were looking around for the girl she was picking up. The red haired woman looked a bit worried why she couldn't find her. Minato noticed this and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Honey, don't worry." He mumbled with a reassuring smile. "She must be here, somewhere…"

The red haired woman's eyes were scanning the room until her she saw a girl with bright red hair. Kumiko turned around with a curious face, round eyes and fluttering her eyelashes.

Kushina ran towards the girls and shouted her name. The said girl turned to see her with a shocked face. This made Kushina stop dead in her tracks. Kumiko's blue eyes were wide like plates.

The violet eyed woman opened up her arms. The teenager slowly walked up to her and cuddled her back. She felt her Kushina's tears dropping on her shoulder.

Just 3 weeks ago, Kumiko found out that the woman she had been calling Aunty all her life was actually her mother. In a fight against her so called "father", her actual Aunty's husband, to gain custody of the teenager, Kushina and Minato stated that they were her parents and they were entitled to full custody as the teen was not being looked after. Kushina gave birth to twins, Kumiko and Naruto, but gave the daughter up to her twin sister Katsumi, because she could not have children, and her husband would have left her for another woman just to have children.

"My little Miko!" The mother began to cry and Kumiko felt tears falling down her cheeks. This feeling was indescribable, for the daughter but for the mother, it was pure perfection. The young woman pouted angrily.

"I'm not little anymore! I'm all grown up." Kushina shook her head as she placed her hands on her only niece's cheeks then pinching them.

"My baby, my little Kumiko!" The red habanero began kissing her daughter's face numerous times. "My beautiful baby!" She cuddled her extremely tightly.

"Mama, I can't breathe!" The red haired teen choked out as her face turned blue. Her mother let her go.

Kumiko turned to her father who smiled at her. But then tears escaped his blue eyes and fell down his cheeks. They kept falling down his cheeks, however the blonde haired man kept smiling gently.

"Papa…" She squeaked and that pulled on his heart strings.

Tears fell down her own cheeks and she ran to him wrapping her arms around him. The blonde haired father wrapped his arms around her. He was finally able to call her his daughter, his only daughter and love her as a father should.

"My little Princess." He mumbled and kissed the girl's head.

"We better get going, it's a school night tomorrow." Kushina said.

Minato started pushing the trolley and the red haired teen sat on her suitcase. The blue eyed man started running and she squealed whilst giggling with her arms out as if she was a plane. Kushina just shook her head at this.

They got outside and walked into the parking lot. Minato found his car quite quickly and whilst he was loading the car with his daughter suitcases, something popped up into her mind.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked curiously.

"He's at a friend's house studying. We're gonna pop by to see the family. They're the Uchihas and are very good friend of ours." Kushina answered and she nodded.

The family got in the car and Minato started driving out. About 10 minutes after, they got out of the motorway, Kumiko's blue eyes widened with wonder when she saw what was out of the window. She had never been to Tokyo and had lived in Hokkaido all her life. So seeing all the lights filled with awe.

"It so beautiful!" She exclaimed and her parents smiled.

"A big change from your old city." Minato stated.

"It's so beautiful!" The red haired teen exclaimed.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Kushina asked.

"Oh I had food on the plane, Mama." Her daughter answered.

* * *

The family got to an area where there were so many houses. The car pulled into a street where there was a larger house, which had a Japanese theme to it. Minato parked outside the house and they got out of the car.

The front garden had a small pond with bushes of bamboo sticks. The stones led up to the front door.

The red haired girl felt her heart beat faster, she was a tiny bit scared to meet her brother, because she only met her brother once when they were 7 and it had been almost 11 years. She didn't know if he was gonna like her or hate her.

Minato knocked on the door and within minutes a man opened the door. He was tall with brown short hair up to his shoulders and onyx coloured eyes. He looked like a strict man which scared the red haired teen. His stern look turned into a face of happiness when he saw his best friends. He started saying hello and Minato then placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Fugaku Uchiha looked down at the girl with a smile and looked up curiously at him.

"You must be Kumiko." He stated and she bowed down respectfully.

"Good evening." She said and he also bowed down too. They both stood up and she smiled at him.

He let her enter and took their shoes off. It was a spacious house inside. Straight ahead were stairs which split into 2, on left was the living room and dining area and separate from that was the kitchen.

She looked around and something caught her eye. At the bottom of the large staircase was a boy with bright blonde hair like her father and also bright blue eyes too. He was a few inches shorter than her yet she instantly recognised him.

Naruto stared at her with his large blue eyes and started walking slowly to her. She just smiled sweetly with tears welling up in her eyes. His emotionless face disappeared and there was a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Miko!" He shouted and hugged her.

"Naruto!" Kumiko cuddled him and she heard him sobbing quietly. She pulled away from him and wiped his tears. "Baka! Stop crying, I'm here now!" She exclaimed.

"You're the one with tears in your eyes look!" He countered.

"That's just because I have hay fever!" She crossed her arms.

"Eh? It's night time how can you get hay fever?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well it's possible!" She growled.

"No it's not." He said.

"Yes it is!" She replied and they went on and on. Fugaku, Minato and Kushina just laughed at this. The blonde haired man walked to his children and placed his hands on their heads.

"Cut it out you two. Just admit that you both missed each other." He said and they mumbled accepting it.

"Kumiko!" She heard a woman's voice and saw a woman with fair skin, long straight black hair and black eyes. The woman had a gentle smile on her face as she hugged the girl. She kissed her forehead and pulled away from her. "Welcome to Tokyo! Kushina, she looks just like you."

"Yes Mikoto, she's an exact copy of me." Kushina grinned and Mikoto stared lovingly at the girl.

"You're so beautiful. I bet boys chase after you." She said.

"No, lots of boys run away from me because I beat them up. They tease me! But they learn not to mess with me, DATTEBASA!" Kumiko pumped her fist in the air.

Kushina stared at her daughter as her jaw hit the ground as Fugaku and his wife smiled nervously. Minato on the other hand smirked.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He mumbled and his wife glared at him.

"Would you like something to eat or drink, Kumiko?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm fine thank you." The girl smiled.

"Kumiko, you gotta meet Itachi and Sasuke! Come on!" Naruto grabbed her hand and began running.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Mr and Mrs Uchiha's sons!" He replied.

They ran upstairs and slowed down when they were walking in the corridors. They turned right and Naruto knocked on one of the door.

"Guess who is here guys!" Naruto yelled and then he opened the door and they both entered the room.

The first thing which Kumiko's purple eyes fell onto were a pair of onyx coloured eyes. Sasuke Uchiha was standing there as his eyes fell on the girl with bright red hair.

Both of their hearts stopped beating and it was as if those couple of seconds were slow motion. Kumiko's eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly flying. To her this boy was so simple with fair skin, black hair and dark eyes, yet so handsome. Her cheeks then became rosier.

His dark eyes widened slightly when he saw this girl; this beautiful girl with bright red hair. Her eyes were like sparkling amethysts. For just a small moment, he had a sweet and gentle smile on his face like his mother's smile.

After 5 seconds, they both softened their expressions. Their emotions quickly switched to a black expression. Naruto didn't realise this but Sasuke's brother, Itachi who was sitting on his brother's chair noticed this and smirked.

"Kumiko, this is Sasuke Uchiha my brother. And that's Itachi Uchiha." The blue eyed teen said. She looked at the older brother and smiled at him. "This is my twin sister, Kumiko."

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke and Itachi! I hope we can be good friends." She grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled.

"We've heard a lot about you Kumiko and we all welcome you to Tokyo." Itachi said. "Please, sit down." He stood up and gave up his chair for her.

The red haired teen smiled and sat down; Itachi was so nice, yet Sasuke was very quiet!

"Would you like something to eat?" The eldest sibling ask and she shook her head.

"No I'm fine, I had some ramen when I got off the plane." She stated.

"Mmmmmm, Ramen!" Naruto grinned and rubbed his stomach. "I want Ramen now!"

"You just ate Ramen an hour ago, usuratonkachi." Sasuke mumbled and they all laughed at Naruto.

"So what do you like to do, Kumiko?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well I really love to cook, read books, do sports, go out and enjoy myself with friends, and I love to eat." She answered.

"So where did you live before, I kinda forgot." Naruto said whilst scratching his head.

"Hokkaido, Asahikawa, it's the second biggest city if Hokkaido after Sapporo. It's very beautiful especially in the winter." She smiled.

"Isn't that the place that where the Winter Festival is?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I always go every year, it's a family tradition...well…was…" A frown appeared on her face and her mood changed completely. She looked down with eyes full of sorrow. The 3 men noticed this.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll go next year with Naruto and hey, Sasuke and I will come too." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke looked up at his brother with a confused look and shook his head until his elder brother shot him a glare.

"Y-yeah of course! We promise!" The dark haired younger brother said.

"Really?" Kumiko looked up at him with a sweet and gentle smile like Minato's. His cheeks turned a light pink and he gulped whilst nodding. "Aw thank you, you're all such nice people."

"Kumiko, Naruto, time to go home!" Kushina yelled from downstairs. The twins stood and up and their friends walked behind them as they made their way downstairs.

Mikoto gave Kumiko a cuddle and kissed Naruto's forehead and they left. As the red haired teen walked towards the door she looked back and the wind made her bright red hair dance in the wind. She smiled sweetly at Sasuke and waved at him before exiting the house.

Even when the door was closed, his eyes were still on the door where the Uzumaki girl was. Itachi noticed this and smirked.

"You like her…" Itachi stated in a sing song tone and his brother glared at him.

"No way, she's just like Naruto. Definitely don't like her!" Sasuke denied.

"Denial is the first stage of loveeee!" His elder sibling laughed and the dark haired 18 year-old huffed whilst rolling his eyes.

But in the deepest depth of his heart, Sasuke Uchiha felt something for his best friend's twin sister and it was ready to bloom once as Spring was about to begin.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! I hope you liked it. And btw at the end when it says as Spring was about to begin it was figuratively, because at that time Spring was beginning.


End file.
